The objective of this project is the development of novel routes to physiologically active or potentially active compounds containing an aromatic or hydroaromatic carbo- and heteropolycyclic structural framework. In addition, new methods in five ring construction en route to the prostaglandins are being investigated. The applied methodologies rely on the use of transition metal catalysts and reagents to effect chemo-, regio-, and stereospecific carbon-carbon and carbon-nitrogen bond formation. The goals set for the project year included the development of new, sterically hindered alkoxy alkynes for a new regioselective estrone synthesis using previously developed methodology. In addition, the potential of transition metal mediated intra- and intermolecular (2 plus 2 plus 2)cycloadditions in the total synthesis of complicated structures was to be explored.